dragonballfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Lista dei personaggi terziari
Questa è una lista con tutti i personaggi terziari, irrilevanti e ai quali non è stato data nessun'importanza. Dragon Ball Saga di Pilaf '' '''Chad' è un uomo che appare in una soap opera romantica che Bulma guarda alla televisione nell'episodio Comincia il viaggio (Prima tappa del viaggio). Chad sta per baciare la sua innamorata nello show mentre Bulma gode, finché Goku non cambia canale con un show con Godzilla che spaventa Bulma. Residenti del Villaggio di Aru Alexi Alexi 'è una delle ragazze rapite da Oolong nel Villaggio di Aru. Sembra che abbia passato tutto il tempo a fare esercizi di aerobica e a chiamare Oolong "mostriciattolo". Fa anche un'apparizione nel videogioco ''Dragon Ball: Origins, dove interpreta sempre lo stesso ruolo. Appare anche nel livello Bonus 2-6, dove scappa dal Villaggio di Aru per andare a vivere in città sperando in una vita migliore, ma invece si perde nella foresta. Son Goku e Bulma allora la devono trovare e riportare al villaggio. Al ritorno nel villaggio pare che abbia imparato la lezione e che vivere in quei tipi di luoghi non è poi tanto male. In questo videogioco viene chiamata semplicemente "Abitante D". Padre di Alexi 'Il Padre di Alexi 'è un contadino del villaggio di Aru. Quando si ricongiunge con Alexi, dopo che Oolong viene sconfitto, è sorpreso di vedere che la figlia ha vissuto nel lusso per tutto quel tempo. Fa la sua prima apparizione nei videogiochi in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo ''come primo abitante del villaggio che Goku e Bulma incontrano e appare inoltre anche nel videogioco ''Dragon Ball (WonderSwan Color). '''Curiosità Ha una vaga somiglianza con Senbei Norimaki nella serie di ''Dr. Slump''. Johnny Johnny 'è un bambino che abita nel villaggio di Aru. Durante lo scontro tra Goku e Oolong, quando quest'ultimo è trasformato in robot, lo colpisce con una fionda sulla nuca, facendolo ulteriormente infuriare. Johnny è stato anche di ispirazione per il personaggio di Pansy nell'OAV "[[La Leggenda delle Sette Sfere|''La Leggenda delle Sette Sfere]]", dato che entrambi usano una fionda per colpire Oolong. Viene semplicemente chiamato "Abitante I" nel videogioco Dragon Ball: Origins. Madre di Johnny La 'Madre di Johnny ' è appunto la madre di Johnny. Dopo che Johnny colpisce Oolong con la fionda, viene fuori a prendere il figlio e lo porta al sicuro con se. Viene chiamata "Abitante H" nel videogioco Dragon Ball: Origins. Piccolo Fiore '''Piccolo Fiore è una delle ragazze del Villaggio di Aru rapite da Oolong e successivamente liberate da Goku dopo che questi l'ha sconfitto. Viene chiamata "Abitante F" nel videogioco Dragon Ball: Origins. Padre di Piccolo Fiore Il Padre di Piccolo Fiore è un nativo Americano che vive nel Villaggio di Aru ed è appunto il padre di Piccolo Fiore. E' sorpreso di vedere che sua figlia ha vissuto nel lusso sfrenato per tutto il tempo che era stata rapita da Oolong. Egli ha una leggera somiglianza con il famoso capo Sioux Toro Seduto. Sarah Sara 'è un'altra delle ragazze del villaggio di Aru rapite da Oolong. Viene vista seduta tranquillamente a sorseggiare un drink e vestita con un abito elegante. Goku ha l'opzione di portarla dal Maestro Muten nel videogioco ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen". Appare inoltre nel videogioco ''Dragon Ball: Origins", dove viene chiamata semplicemente "Abitante E". Madre di Sara La '''Madre di Sara 'è per l'appunto la madre di Sara. Essa ha fortemente pregato per il ritorno della sua bambina e anche lei si stupisce nel vedere che la figlia ha vissuto nel lusso per tutta la durata del tempo che era con Oolong. Padre di Sara Il 'Padre di Sara 'è una delle persone che stavano radunate attorno alla casa di Sherman Priest quando Goku e Bulma arrivano nel Villaggio di Aru. Lui assieme ai genitori di Alexi e Piccolo Fiore, chiede a Goku e Bulma di riportare le ragazze al villaggio. Chiede inoltre a Goku quanto impiegherà a battere Oolong. Nel livello bonus 2-6 di Dragon Ball: Origins, ''questo personaggio chiede a Goku e Bulma se posso trovare una ragazza del villaggio, la quale è Alexi, e riportarla al villaggio dopo che questa era fuggita per andare a vivere in città. In questo videogioco egli viene chiamato "Abitante G". La madre di Pilaf Durante la Saga di Pilaf, ma solo nell'anime, Pilaf fa un sogno con sua madre che gli dice: "Allora Pilaf, le hai prese le Sfere del Drago?" facendogli cadere le sfere del drago di mano. n futuro non verrà più menzionata per tutta la serie. ''Saga del 21° Torneo Tenkaichi I Cowboy di Brown Country Chibi '''Chibi (チビ) è il basso membro barbuto del gruppo degli uomini di Tall. Egli è senza nome nell'anime. Il suo nome in giapponese significa approssimativamente "super-deformed" o "nano", ed è forse un riferimento alla sua bassa statura. Tall Man Tall Man (chiamato Noppo (ノッポ) nella versione giapponese) è uno dei cowboy che si vedono al saloon di Brown Country. Lui è l'unica persona a non avere paura di sentir nominare Lunch. Quando quest'ultima si presenta nella sua versione buona, lui le porge un drink cercando di fare colpo su di lei, però poi Lunch starnutisce e diventa la sua controparte cattiva e lo mette fuori gioco. Tall Man sembra essere una parodia ispirata agli eroi dei vecchi film western. Tubs Tubs (デブ, Debu) è uno dei cowboy seguaci di Tall Man che si vedono all'inizio dell'episodio Una ragazza misteriosa - Lunch, la ragazza misteriosa. Lo si vede parlare con Tall Man nel saloon. Quando Lunch si presenta e si trasforma viene malmenato con tutti gli altri. La Donna Muscolosa Una Donna Muscolosa viene portata alla Kame House da Goku quando questi si reca lì per ricevere lezioni di arti marziali dal Maestro Muten. Biografia Muten dice a Goku di trovargli una ragazza carina e formosa (una spupazzina nel manga). Quando Son Goku ritorna, Muten scopre che il ragazzo gli ha portato questa donna molto grossa e forzuta. Dopo di ciò, il Maestro Muten mostra a Goku una foto del tipo di ragazza che vorrebbe. Apparizioni nei videogiochi Questa donna fa una fugace comparsa nel videogioco Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen ed è un boss in Dragon Ball: Origins. In Dragon Ball: Origini, Goku trova questa donna muscolosa nella Foresta dei Funghi dopo che un abitante del Villaggio di Mostro Carota gli ha detto che una donna robusta stava cercando un fungo che la rendesse più forte. Dopo lo scontro col capo, accetta di andare alla Kame House con Goku perché vuole imparare le arti marziali. Curiosità Una donna che assomiglia alla Donna Muscolosa si vede successivamente al 21 ° Torneo Tenkaichi, durante la breve scena in cui Goku è nudo dopo la sua de trasformazione in Oozaru. La Sirena Una sirena appare nell'episodio quattordici di Dragon Ball, "Il rivale - A lezione dal Genio Tartaruga" (in ''Dragon Ball SD'', è sostituita da Otokosuki). Il Maestro Muten chiede a Goku di trovargli una bella ragazza e di portargliela, e se lo avesse fatto, lo avrebbe allenato. Goku portata la sirena all'isola con la Nuvola Kinton, dove Muten continua a puntarla, anche se all'inizio viene scoraggiato dalla coda. La sirena dopo le proposte indecenti del vecchio lo colpisce e salta nell'oceano. Il fatto che lei riesca a stare sulla Nuvola Kinton quando il Maestro Muten la incontra indica che ha un cuore puro. La sirena è soprannominata "Pie Pie" dai fan perché la maglietta che indossa mostra le parole omonime. La sirena appare nel videogioco Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. Il lattaio Il lattaio è una mucca bianca antropomorfa che appare nell'episodio intitolato "Le consegne del latte - La distribuzione del latte". Il Maestro Muten chiede di lasciare che siano Goku e Crilin a consegnare il latte al suo posto. Iniziano le consegne seguendo il percorso, ma senza alcun veicolo o mezzo di trasporto come parte della loro formazione. Membro dello Staff di iscrizione Altri non è che l'addetto dell'ufficio delle iscrizioni del Tenkaichi. Appare anche nel videogioco Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai e nel secondo trailer per Dragon Ball Online. Membro dello Staff del Tenkaichi senza nome E' un uomo senza nome che lavora per il Torneo Tenkaichi e che si vede principalmente durante la Saga del 21° Tenkaichi. Lo si vede a volte con un megafono che dirige i combattenti ai Round delle Eliminatorie. Bulma si arrabbia con lui perché non le consente di assistere allo scontro di Yamcha. Il Maestro Muten si riferirà a questo uomo definendolo una voce chiassosa. Egli farà anche una breve apparizione in ''Dragon Ball Online'' e numerosi altri videogiochi. Arbitro del Tenkaichi E' l'arbitro dei tornei preliminari del Tenkaichi e l'arbitro principale del Torneo Intergalattico Mondiale. Appare anche in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 come arbitro del torneo di Mr. Satan. Concorrenti del round delle eliminatorie Lottatore 40 (o Fighter 40) è un lupo antropomorfo blu, ed è uno dei combattenti che ha perso al round delle eliminatorie (episodio 20) del 21 ° Torneo Tenkaichi. Perde al turno delle eliminatorie finali che lo avrebbero portato alle semifinali, ma si scontra con Yamcha e ha la peggio. Pensava che il nome Rogafufuken della tecnica di Yamcha fosse una parola stupida, ma invece viene sconfitto proprio da questa tecnica, il Rogafufuken Sen. La sua lotta con Yamcha è l'unica volta in cui Il Rogafufuken Sen si vede nell'animale, ma la tecnica riappare poi nei videogiochi. Lottatore 69 (o Fighter 69) è un combattente, ed è uno dei concorrenti che ha perso al round delle eliminatorie (episodio 20) del 21 ° Torneo Tenkaichi. Biografia Appare per la prima volta come avversario di Yamcha in un dojo in "Le consegne del latte - La distribuzione del latte" (scena presente solo nell'anime). Al Torneo Tenkaichi, il Lottatore 69 si vede per la prima volta che solleva un peso enorme prima del suo scontro. Quando vede che Son Goku è il suo avversario, lui e il resto del pubblico pensano che si tratti uno scherzo, ma una volta sul ring il giovane Saiyan lo spinge con un dito, facendogli a perdere l'equilibrio e cadere fuori dal ring, cogliendo di sorpresa lui e tutti gli spettatori (la maggior parte dei quali crede che si sia solo trattato di fortuna). Curiosità * Un combattente simile al Lottatore 69 è l'avversario di Yajirobei nel 23° Torneo Tenkaichi. Contrariamente al Lottatore 69, questo combattente appare con la pelle chiara e viene doppiato da Yukitoshi Hori. * In Dragon Ball: Origins, il Lottatore 69 è un cinghiale antropomorfo praticante di boxe che assomiglia a uno dei due scagnozzi di Hasky. Lottatore 83 (ランラン老師, Ranran Rōshi; "Lang Lang Roshi" o Fighter 83) è uno dei lottatori che perde al round delle eliminatorie durante il 21° Torneo Tenkaichi. Egli è un maestro dello Stile Kenpo del Leone (獅子牙流の拳法家, Shishi kiba-ryū no kenpō-ka). Il Lottatore 83 sfoggia questo stile al turno finale di eliminazione che lo avrebbe portato ad essere nel torneo, ma purtroppo si scontra contro Goku. Pensava che la posizione di Goku fosse bizzarra perché lasciava tutta la sua area scoperta, ma poi viene sconfitto velocemente dal giovane Saiyan che lo buttava fuori dal ring. Apparizioni nei videogiochi Egli è un boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, e viene chiamato Lang Lang Roshi. Il suo charachter design viene usato per Would-be Fighter, Rowdy Fighter, e Istruttore in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Curiosità Il personaggio filler Mr. Lao, che appare anni dopo in ''Dragon Ball Z'', ricorda una versione invecchiata del Lottatore 83. Inoltre Lime la nipote di Mr. Lao menziona il fatto che un tempo suo nonno aveva partecipato al Torneo Tenkaichi. Lottatore 97 '''(o Fighter 97) è un orso antropomorfo che indossa un Keikogi da Karate e che perde nel Round di Eliminazione del 21 ° Torneo Tenkaichi. '''Biografia Lo si vede per la prima volta tra il pubblico che ride insieme agli altri lottatori a causa delle dimensioni di Goku quando sta per combattere contro il Lottatore 69, e in seguito osserva stupito quando Crilin che batte i Bulli del Tempio di Orin. Raggiunge l'ultimo round delle eliminatorie che lo avrebbe portato ad arrivare al torneo, ma si scontra con Crilin. Crilin lo colpisce facilmente con un calcio in faccia, che lo fa cadere a terra, mentre questi alza una bandiera bianca in segno di arresa. Apparizioni di videogiochi Una copia di questo personaggio appare in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen come lottatore generico nelle preliminari del 23 ° Torneo Tenkaichi. Questa copia del personaggio viene sconfitto tre volte contro Yamcha, Piccolo e Chichi nel gioco. In ''Dragon Ball: Origins'', il Lottatore 97 ha la pelliccia grigia e indossa una divisa militare. Curiosità * Nel doppiaggio in inglese questo personaggio parla con accento britannico. Great Lee (グレート・リー "Gurēto Rī", lett. "Great Lee") noto anche come Imitatore di Bruce Lee, è un personaggio che assomiglia al vero artista marziale Bruce Lee. Biografia Si vede per la prima volta in una visione quando Crilin racconta a Son Goku del Torneo Tenkaichi nell'episodio diciassette. Nella visione, Great Lee affronta una scimmia pugile, e poi viene bruciato da Baragon. Più tardi, l'imitatore di Bruce Lee si vede più volte nell'episodio "Il valore degli allenamenti" al 21 ° Torneo Tenkaichi; e si vede per la prima volta al 21 ° Torneo Tenkaichi prima degli scontri. Quando Son Goku sale sul ring per affrontare il Lottatore 69, lo si vede a fare commenti ironici sull'età di Goku. Viene poi mostrato mentre combatte contro Crilin in un match in cui lo colpisce alcune volte usando la famosa tecnica "Dragon Stomp" di Bruce Lee. Quando Crilin si rialza, Great Lee si spaventa e si nasconde dietro l'arbitro arrendendosi. Un altro personaggio che assomiglia a Bruce Lee si vede nella Città dell'Ovest nell'episodio quarantatre, dove sfida i passanti in una lotta di strada in cui chiunque lo riesca a sconfiggere vincerà 100.000 zeni. Son Goku e Great Lee combattono, ma dopo aver saggiato la tremenda forza di Goku, il lottatore si arrende. Apparizioni nei videogiochi Il secondo personaggio che assomiglia a Bruce Lee è un boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. Lottatore di Kickboxe o Kickboxer è un lottatore di colore che indossa una canottiera arancione, pantaloncini blu e scarpe arancioni. Ha anche delle bende che gli fasciano le mani come segno distintivo del suo stile di combattimento come un kickboxer. Quando si vede Son Goku avviarsi verso il ring per il round di eliminazione, lui, insieme a Great Lee, prendono in giro Son Goku con commenti sarcastici. Il giovane Saiyan vince anche quel round, e ciò lascia il Lottatore di Kickboxe e Great Lee sgomenti per la sua forza. In seguito si scaglia contro Goku solo per venir sconfitto con un singolo calcio al mento, che lo fa finire per aria, e viene buttato giù dal ring mentre tocca il terreno. Famiglia di Nam Padre di Nam Il Padre di Nam è un uomo anziano che ha tre figli: Nam, Ami e Dabu. Il suo indirizzo è SAM 275508 S. Ami Ami è il fratello di Dabu e il fratello minore del lottatore Nam. Anche il suo indirozzo è SAM 275508 S. Dabu Dabu è il fratello di Ami, nonché fratello minore del combattente Nam. E anche il suo indirozzo è SAM 275508 S. Apparizione: Dabu viene ritratto come un ragazzino piuttosto malnutrito e affamato dalla massa corporea quasi pelle e ossa. Si presume che dopo che il Maestro Muten abbia aiutato il villaggio di Nam danando del cibo, Dabu diventi un ragazzo in salute e normale. Saga del Red Ribbon Quattro pugili professionisti Nell'episodio trentatre, il Colonnello Silver si allena contro quattro pugili professionisti. Schiva facilmente tutti i loro attacchi e li butta fuori tutti. Scagnozzi di Silver Gli Scagnozzi di Silver (RR 軍 兵士 RR-gun heishi) sono un uomo e un lupo antropomorfo che lavorano per il Colonnello Silver. Sono gli unici soldati sotto il comando del Colonnello Silver che appaiono nel manga di Dragon Ball. Biografia Mentre i due stavano sonnecchiando invece di cercare la Sfera del Drago, il Colonnello Silver li sveglia bruscamente con la sua pistola. Parlano di quanto inutile sia la ricerca quando arriva Son Goku e trova la sfera in meno di un minuto. Allora i due scagnozzi cercano di rubare la sfera a Son Goku, ma il ragazzo li sconfigge facilmente. Apparizioni nei Videogiochi Gli scagnozzi di Silver fanno da protagonisti come boss in ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen''. Si vedono anche in uno spezzone in ''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu''. Il soldato uomo fa anche una breve apparizione in ''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'', mentre il lupo antropomorfo è usato come modello per regolari i soldati nel gioco. In ''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'', questo duo viene sostituito da un soldato che indossa un'uniforme dell'esercito del Red Ribbon e un leopardo antropomorfo. Soldati della Muscle Tower Uomini del Generale White: Si tratta di un uomo e un cane antropomorfo che lavorano al servizio del Generale White. L'uomo è classificato con il grado di sergente, mentre il cane è un soldato ordinario. Al di fuori dei soldati regolari di White, questi sono gli unici due ad avere un ruolo abbastanza di rilievo nell'anime di Dragon Ball. Biografia Vengono introdotti per la prima volta quando segnalano un incidente aereo a White. White ordina loro di indagare sull'incidente, secondo il rapporto che riceve dal quartier generale dell'esercito del Red Ribbon su Goku a bordo dell'aereo. Il sergente risponde che tutto ciò che hanno trovato erano resti del robot che stava pilotando l'aereo. Il soldato tuttavia, riesce a trovare una scia (lasciata da Snow che trascina un inconscio Son Goku), e i due la seguono a bordo di un carro armato. Quando White li chiama a rapporto sui progressi, il sergente risponde che la pista è troppo difficile da vedere a causa di una bufera di neve; allora White sbraita semplicemente di non perdere tempo, con la scusa che il ragazzo non era lontano. Il sergente ordina quindi al suo plotone di uscire e cercare Son Goku, mentre lui e il suo sottotenente continuano a seguire la pista. Alla fine i due giungono sul bordo di una rupe, quindi decidono di tornare indietro. Improvvisamente, il sergente scorge un piccolo nucleo di case a forma di cupola (il Villaggio JIngle) proprio sotto al dirupo, e presume che Son Goku si stia nascondendo in una di esse. Una ad una, cercano nelle case, lasciando gli abitanti terrorizzati e i loro averi distrutti dalle mitragliate. Quando finalmente raggiungono la casa di Snow, scovano Son Goku nel bagno e aprono il fuoco; ma con orrore, scoprono che le loro armi hanno avuto un effetto pressoché nullo sul ragazzo. Son Goku identifica erroneamente il sergente come il padre di Snow, ma essa spiega che si tratta di soldati del Red Ribbon. Prima che i soldati possano sparare una seconda volta, vengono eliminati dagli attacchi rapidi di Son Goku. È implicito che i soldati siano stati uccisi, mentre il corpo del soldato cane spara spontaneamente con la sua arma in aria, in quello che sembra essere un caso di rigor mortis, con l'improvvisa contrazione dei muscoli di un cadavere; (casi di cadaveri di soldati caduti che sparano con le pistole in rigor mortis sono stati riportati nella vita reale). Dopo di che il sergente non apparirà mai più. Durante la lotta di Son Goku con il Ninja Murasaki, il soldato cane viene visto nuovamente alla Muscle Tower (dopo essersi ripreso dalle sue ferite), mentre porta il pranzo al sindaco del Villaggio Jingle imprigionato nella sua cella. Quando il sindaco chiede al soldato della confusione della battaglia, il soldato risponde che Son Goku stava venendo a salvarlo, ma allo stesso tempo lo avverte di non sperarci, poiché presume che il ragazzo fosse già morto comunque. Infuriato perché l'esercito arrivi al punto di uccidere un ragazzo, il sindaco afferra il soldato, urlandogli contro cosa farebbe se avesse un figlio nella stessa situazione; il soldato lo spinge via e risponde che non avrebbe lasciato il proprio figlio a vagare per la torre prima di lasciare la cella. In seguito, il soldato non si vedrà mai più. Apparizioni nei videogiochi In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, i soldati del Red Ribbon nemici assomigliano al soldato cane. Essi non sono sbloccabili come personaggi da giocare in alcune modalità. Entrambi appaiono come regolari nemici in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 ''nel capitolo 2. '''Tecniche' [[Armi da fuoco|'R2 Gun']] - il Super Attacco del sergente in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Egli usa il suo fucile per attaccare gli avversari. Soldato col binocolo del Generale White: Il Soldato col binocolo è un soldato random che lavora per il Generale White. Molto probabilmente è il sottufficiale della squadra che pattuglia le vicinanze dove i soldati hanno costretto i cittadini del villaggio Jingle a scavare nella neve per trovare una delle Sfere del Drago che si suppone si trovi nelle vicinanze. Quando il soldato nota che Son Goku sta correndo verso il sito di scavo, avverte un carro armato di inseguirlo. Nell'episodio sessantasei, si vede un soldato simile a questo spiare Yamcha e gli altri mentre volano verso il quartier generale del Red Ribbon. Soldati del carro armato: I Soldati del carro armato sono tre delle truppe del Generale White che guidano un singolo carro armato. Vengono inviati dal soldato col binocolo quando scopre Son Goku che si stava avvicinando alla loro zona di scavo. Dopo che il ragazzo schiva il fuoco del loro cannone, il capo del gruppo esce dal carro armato e gli chiede urlando di sapere dove stia andando; Son Goku allora risponde che sta andando alla Muscle Tower; la notizia diverte i soldati, i quali lo deridono per l'ardita impresa suggerendogli di tornare indietro. Quando il ragazzo chiede loro se sono soldati del Red Ribbon (a cui il leader risponde affermativamente), ordina loro di affrontarlo; i quali lo fanno a colpi di arma da fuoco, ma Goku riusce ancora a schivare le loro pallottole passando sotto la neve e intimidendo i soldati confusi che non lo vedono più. Dopo un po', Son Goku alla fine salta fuori, cogliendo i soldati di sorpresa, e naturalmente li sconfigge nonostante siano armati. Guardie esterne: Le guardie esterne sono un piccolo gruppo di soldati al servizio del Generale White che pattugliano le vicinanze intorno alla Muscle Tower. Tra questi soldati vi è un orso antropomorfo, che è probabilmente il sottufficiale del gruppo. Quando le guardie vedono Goku correre verso la torre, il sottufficiale avvisa il suo superiore, che ordina loro di aprire immediatamente il fuoco. Son Goku tuttavia, riesce a schermarsi dai proiettili dei soldati e li mette tutti al tappeto simultaneamente usando il Nyoibò. Guardie del 2 ° piano: Le guardie del 2 ° piano sono quattro dei soldati del Generale White che Son Goku incontra al secondo piano della Muscle Tower. Biografia All'inizio li si vede oziare (forse annoiati), che aspettano il loro intruso. Sono pronti a reagire non appena sentono la porta esterna aprirsi, ma si sorprendono nello scoprire che l'intruso è solo un semplice ragazzino (Son Goku). Divertite, le truppe "rimproverarono" con ironia Son Goku per averli scoperti e, con il permesso concessogli dal Generale White, si prepararono a ucciderlo. Intento nel condividere l'uccisione del ragazzo con i suoi compagni, il capo del gruppo (il soldato che calcia) si avvicina lentamente a Son Goku per colpirlo per primo, ma sfortunatamente lo manca, e allora Goku gli restituisce il calcio, facendo finire il soldato contro il muro, l'impatto è tale da mettere subito fuori gioco il soldato. Irritati, il soldato col coltello e quello che fa a pugni si scagliano entrambi contro il ragazzo, ma vengono anch'essi sconfitti facilmente. Il cannoniere tenta allora di avvicinarsi di soppiatto a Goku e sparargli, ma il giovane Saiyan lo schiva con gran velocità, e il soldato si ritrova a sparare a un'illusione di Goku. Confuso circa la posizione del suo nemico, viene colto dal panico, e così Son Goku gli batte la spalla da dietro (lo shock del soldato è molto) e lo colpisce con un potente pugno che lo fa volare su di un tavolo vicino, lasciando esterrefatti anche White e Murasaki. Poteri Due soldati combattono a calci e colpi di pugilato, mentre gli altri due brandiscono una pistola e un coltello. Soldati del Labirinto: I Soldati del Labirinto sono l'ultimo gruppo di uomini del Generale White (5 soldati, per la precisione) che vengono mandati al piano 4 1/2 per uccidere Son Goku. L'Androide 8, posando l'orecchio a terra, sente i loro passi mentre si avvicinano, e così fa sì che Son Goku si metta in guardia. Quando arrivarono, Ottone ne fa inciampare di malavoglia uno di loro (che stava correndo mentre era alle calcagna di Goku e Ottone), facendo volare il soldato contro un muro, e cade a terra; Goku sconfigge facilmente gli altri quattro soldati spingendo due di loro contro un altro, facendo finire tutte e tre le guardie contro il muro mettendoli definitivamente al tappeto; infine sferra un potente pugno all'ultimo soldato. Si può vedere Il gruppo di soldati ammucchiati insieme sotto il comando del Colonnello Silver: due stanno inseguendo delle scimmie che erano in possesso di una delle Sfere del Drago; il terzo (un soldato barbuto) è intento a distruggere la foresta con un lanciafiamme. Sorelle del Generale White Le Sorelle del Generale White sono due giovani donne che si vedono solo in una foto che il Ninja Murasaki lascia cadere quando combatte contro Son Goku nella Muscle Tower. L'immagine ritrae le due donne in lingerie mentre si vestono con abiti da ninja. Si suppone che Murasaki avrebbe dovuto far fare loro il giro della torre in quel momento, quindi probabilmente le ha ingannate affinché si cambiassero d'abito di modo da poterle fotografare con la sua abilità furtiva di ninja. Uno delle due donne ha i capelli viola e lisci (sembrerebbe quasi un'Arale adulta), e la si vede mentre indossa una tuta da ninja turchese, mentre l'altra è bionda e riccia, e la si vede che indossa una tuta da ninja rosa. Murasaki ha anche una foto della sorella bionda (forse quella che per lui è la più attraente fra le due sorelle) che posa da sola nel suo vestito da ninja rosa all'interno della sua capanna. Madre con gli occhiali da sole Una donna con capelli rossi/biondi e occhiali da sole che vive nella Città dell'Ovest. Fa alcune comparse minori nella serie. La si vede spesso spingere un passeggino, come nella sua prima apparizione nell' episodio quarantatre. Viene in seguito vista mentre fugge dalla Città dell'Ovest nell'episodio centodiciotto, con la figlia che innaffia fiori in Dragon Ball: Piano per lo sterminio dei Super Saiyan, mentre spinge nuovamente un passeggino nell'episodio duecentoottantacinque in Dragon Ball Z, e ancora con un passeggino, con tre bambini questa volta, in [[Dragon Ball: Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Goku to nakama-tachi!!|''Dragon Ball: Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Goku to nakama-tachi!!]] Appare anche in ''Dragon Ball Online. Tassista della Città dell'Ovest Un tassista che lavora nella Città dell'Ovest e guida un taxi Aircar. Quando Son Goku arriva in città in cerca di Bulma nell'episodio quarantatre, sale su di un taxi e chiede all'autista di portarlo a casa di Bulma. Quando il tassista scopre che Son Goku non ha soldi per pagargli la corsa, si arrabbia e infuriato gli urla di lasciare il suo taxi e lo fa scendere. Il tassista della Città dell'Ovest appare in seguito in Dragon Ball: Piano per lo sterminio dei Super Saiyan, dove lo si vede morto dopo un incidente stradale. Inoltre, la sua auto fa una breve apparizione in [[Dragon Ball: Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Goku to nakama-tachi!!|''Dragon Ball: Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Goku to nakama-tachi!!]] '''Curiosità' Nel doppiaggio in inglese ad opera di Funimation in questo episodio, il tassista è doppiato da Sean Schemmel; che doppia Son Goku adulto. Bulma (omonima) Si tratta di un'altra abitante che risiede nella Città dell'Ovest omonima di Bulma e che viene mostrata a Son Goku da un poliziotto nell'episodio quarantatré quando Son Goku si reca in città alla ricerca di Bulma. Lottatore Anonimo Un combattente senza nome che si batte contro Great Lee per 100.000 zeni nell'episodio quarantatré della Saga del Red Ribbon. Biografia Questo grande lottatore appare solo nell'anime. Tutti i suoi attacchi vengono schivati dal figurante di Bruce Lee, e viene quindi eliminato con un montante che lo mette al tappeto e fa vincere l'imitatore di Bruce Lee. Ha una leggera somiglianza con l'istruttore militare USMC in pensione e l'attore militare R. Lee Ermey. Ha anche una somiglianza con il Generale White, ma con un taglio di capelli più piatto, e una vaga somiglianza sia nell'aspetto che nell'abbigliamento con il personaggio Guile del celebre videogioco Street Fighter II, solo coi capelli più corti e di colore differente. Amici del lottatore anonimo Due uomini che sono gli amici del lottatore anonimo. Indossano vestiti identici tra loro, e li si vede incitare il lottatore anonimo durante il suo scontro con l'imitatore di Bruce Lee. Una volta che il lottatore anonimo perde, lo trascinano via. Ammiratrici di Yamcha Le Ammiratrici di Yamcha è un gruppo di ragazze della Città dell'Ovest che sono romanticamente infatuate di Yamcha, nonostante lui incontri Bulma in quel periodo. Appaiono nell'episodio quarantaquattro dove davanti alla Capsule Corporation chiamano a squarcia gola Yamcha gridando ripetutamente il suo nome, ma rimangono deluse quando è Son Goku che si affaccia alla finestra. Bulma poi si stizzisce e dice a tutti loro di andare via. Pattugliatore 0-1 Il Pattugliatore 0-1 è un soldato facente parte dell'esercito del Red Ribbon. Avvista Son Goku, Crilin e Bulma lasciare la Kame House per cercare la Sfera del Drago in un sottomarino; così riferisce al Generale Blue che la Kame House è la loro base segreta, ma che lì al momento vi sono solo un vecchio, una tartaruga e una donna, e che sono tutti disarmati. Pittore del Comandante Red Nell'episodio cinquanta, il Comandante Red posa per una capra antropomorfa che è un pittore, il quale gli sta facendo un ritratto. Per soddisfare il Comandante Red il pittore lo ritrae molto più alto, forte e snello, ritraendo invece l'Ufficiale Black con le proporzioni reali di Red. Questo pittore assomiglia molto al personaggio di Dr. Goat che appare nelle serie di Akira Toriyama Today's Highlight Island e Dr. Slump. Soldato 23 Il Soldato 23 è uno degli ultimi soldati della divisione del Generale Blue. Sta dormendo alla base del Generale Blue durante il periodo in cui Son Goku, Crilin, Bulma e il topolino fuggono dalla Grotta dei Pirati. Quando si sveglia, sente la conversazione di Goku sul fatto che ha sconfitto il Generale Blue, al che il soldato va nel panico e si nasconde in uno scaffale mentre Goku e amici perlustrano la base. Quando i tre lasciano la base e il Generale Blue vi fa ritorno, dopo essere stato informato dal soldato che i tre erano stati nella base e che lui aveva dormito al lavoro e si era nascosto da loro anziché di cercare di fermarli, Blue lo uccide (menzionando al soldato morente che ora potrà riposare tutto il tempo vuole). Ha una leggera somiglianza con Senbei Norimaki della serie Dr. Slump. Obocchaman - Atomino Obochaman, o Atomino nell'edizione italiana del manga, è uno dei personaggi della serie di Dr. Slump. Al Villaggio Pinguino, quando il Generale Blue si sta recando presso la casa di Senbei con l'intento di rubare un aeroplano, gli si guasta l'auto e allora Obotchaman si offre di riparargliela, e mentre il ragazzino gli sta riparando l' auto il Generale Blue prova attrazione nei suoi confronti, in quanto oltre che essere omosessuale, si suppone che abbia pure istinti pedofili. Naturalmente nel ridoppiaggio italiano ad opera di Mediaset tutto ciò viene omesso con un cambiamento dei dialoghi. Sarto di Tao Pai Pai Un sarto anonimo che vive in una città a sud della Terra Sacra di Karin e ad est del quartier generale dell'esercito del Red Ribbon. Biografia Tao Pai Pai si presenta da questo sarto subito dopo che Son Goku aveva completamente lacerato i suoi abbiti durante la loro battaglia. Il sarto dice a Tao Pai Pai che per cucirgli un abito nuovo ci impiegherebbe un'intera settimana, ma il killer gli concede solo tre giorni di tempo, e il sarto lavora giorno e notte senza sosta per cucire il vestito nel tempo concessogli. Quando il sarto chiede a Tao Pai Pai di pagarlo, quest'ultimo perplesso si chiede come mai il sarto chieda senza timore del denaro al più grande assassino del mondo. Così il killer risponde al sarto che non ha soldi con se, e in cambio si offre di uccidere qualcuno per lui, dato che i suoi servizi normalmente costano 10 miliardi di zeni, ma siccome il sarto non vuole che qualcuno venga ucciso, Tao Pai Pai uccide il sarto con la sua tecnica speciale e lascia il negozio, dicendo di tenersi il resto. Apparizioni nei videogiochi Il sarto di Tao Pai Pai appare in Dragon Ball: Origins 2, ma non lo si vede quando viene ucciso dl Tao Pai Pai. Appare anche nel livello 7-1, dove sostituisce il sarto che rifa l'uniforme della scuola della tartaruga a Son Goku nella serie. Nel livello bonus 5-6, il sarto è colui che parla a Crilin di un tesoro favoloso e di un "uccello gigante" che lo protegge all'interno della piramide nella Terra Sacra di Karin. Curiosità * un personaggio simile a questo sarto si vede brevemente nella Saga del Grande Mago Piccolo. * La dichiarazione di cui sopra sul motivo per cui Tao Pai Pai uccide il sarto viene omessa nel doppiaggio in inglese, mentre nella versione giapponese,il killer uccide il sarto senza motivo. Cecchino Un cecchino dall'aspetto arabo che tenta di uccidere Tao Pai Pai mentre quest'ultimo si trattiene nel villaggio dove si fa fare degli abiti nuovi. Quando il cecchino arabo tenta di uccidere Tao Pai Pai, questi fa scivolare indietro il piede sinistro facendo così volare in aria la ciabatta che blocca il proiettile che doveva colpirlo e facendo così mancare il colpo al cecchino anonimo rispedendo indietro il proiettile che va a colpire il turbante del cecchino, infine la ciabatta ricade al suolo davanti a Tao Pai Pai che la calza nuovamente. Appare solo nel 61 ° episodio dell'anime di ''Dragon Ball''. La sua arma sembra essere un Armalite AR-15, il modello civile semi automatico dell'M16A1. Scagnozzi di Violet Gli Scagnozzi di Violet sono due uomini e un lupo antropomorfo che lavorano al servizio del Colonnello Violet. Questi sono gli unici soldati del Red Ribbon sotto al comando del Colonnello Violet, e appaiono solamente nell'anime di Dragon Ball. Biografia Violet e il trio di soldati appaiono per la prima volta su una barca, alla ricerca di una delle Sfere del Drago in una palude. Mentre il soldato lupo sta facendo aria al Violet che si sta rilassando, gli altri due soldati (seguendo il Dragon Radar rubato a Son Goku) scoprono la Sfera del Drago sul fondo della palude e rapidamente avvisano il colonnello della scoperta. Mentre si preparano a partire, un gigantesco alligatore ostacola il loro percorso; così uno dei soldati umani tenta di eliminarlo con una mitragliatore. Violet capisce che l'alligatore è solamente affamato, e così spinge i due soldati umani fuori dalla barca per darli in pasto all'alligatore per distrarlo, in modo che lei e il suo ultimo scagnozzo riescano a fuggire. I due soldati implorarono il Colonnello di ripescarli a bordo, ma le loro suppliche sono a vuoto con l'indifferenza di Violet mentre il rettile li divora immediatamente, con grande orrore del soldato lupo. Quando Violet e il soldato lupo finalmente raggiungono la terra ferma, tentano di tornare al quartier generale del Red Ribbon con un aereo parcheggiato nelle vicinanze. I loro sforzi tuttavia, vengono ritardati da una tribù di nativi ostili che lanciano loro lance, e il soldato si rende conto che lui e il suo superiore si trovano nel loro territorio. Facendo in fretta, il soldato lupo prova ad avviare il motore dell'aereo, ma non riusce a farlo partire in tempo quando viene colpito da una delle lance, uccidendolo. Violet quindi prende il controllo dell'aereo e torna al quartier generale in salvo con la Sfera del Drago in suo possesso. Nonostante abbia perso i suoi uomini, riusce a portare a termine con successo la sua missione. Saga di Baba Ford il sarto Il sarto Ford è l'uomo che cuce una nuova divisa della Scuola della Tartaruga per Son Goku proprio prima di recarsi al Palazzo di Baba con Yamcha, Pual, Crilin e Upa. Yamcha da una mancia al sarto affinché cucia l'uniforme in un'ora. Il sarto Ford vive in una città nella parte nord orientale del Continente Meridionale. Coppia di ricchi Una coppia di coniugi ricchi con marito e moglie che non riescono più a ricordare dove avevano nascosto i loro soldi. Fanno visita a Baba per recuperarli; lei rivela loro che avevano nascosto i soldi in un cetriolo, qualcosa che avevano dimenticato. Quindi, lasciano il palazzo di Baba a bordo della loro limousine. Questa ricca coppia ovviamente aveva i mezzi finanziari per pagare l'enorme somma richiesta da Baba per i suoi servigi, quindi non devono combattere contro i suoi cinque guerrieri. Potente ma compassionevole guerriero Questo singolare guerriero è un personaggio presente nella storia che racconta Muten sul Raggio Akkumite nell'episodio settantaquattro. Aspetto Il guerriero potente ma compassionevole assomiglia nell'aspetto a Nam. Biografia Secondo Muten, molto tempo fa c'era un guerriero potente ma compassionevole. Il suo potere era al di sopra della norma, ma nonostante ciò molti folli lottatori cercarono di sconfiggerlo, nella speranza di farsi un nome nel panorama marziale. Nessuno di essi riusciva a scalfirlo, finché un giorno apparve Akkuman. Sapendo che non poteva competere con la forza del guerriero, il diavolo lo attacca usando i suoi poteri psichici. Scopre così che poteva sfruttare i pensieri negativi del guerriero compassionevole, non importava quanto deboli fossero, perché comunque poteva convertirli in un raggio di energia di immenso potere, ossia il Raggio Akkumite. Secondo la storia del Maestro Muten, il Guerriero fu ucciso quando il Raggio Akkumite arrivato al culmine fece esplodere i pensieri negativi del guerriero annientandolo. Tigre Bandito La Tigre Bandito è una tigre antropomorfa (esattamente come l'Orso Bandito) alla quale viene chiesto di salvare il villaggio di Chao nell'episodio settantanove. Egli declina la richiesta, e sta per attaccare Chao ma viene sconfitto da Son Goku. Un'altra Tigre Bandito appare successivamente nel cortometraggio sulla sicurezza stradale, dove inizia un combattimento con Son Goku, ma viene nuovamente sconfitto e cade da un ponte. Questa Tigre Bandito è doppiata da Daisuke Gōri. Apparizioni nei videogiochi La Banda della Tigre Bandito è un gruppo di tigri antropomorfe banditi che fungono da nemici comuni in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Curiosità * L'armatura indossata dalla Tigre Bandito ricorda quella indossata dai soldati cinesi durante le dinastie Ming e Qing. L'Orso Bandito, la Tigre Bandito, il Guerriero Senza Nome intrappolato nella Zucca della Nebbia, Sky Dragon e Lord Yao indossano anch'essi armature simili. * Il personaggio della Tigre Bandito potrebbe essere basato su un demone guerriero senza nome dal Re del vento giallo nel romanzo cinese Viaggio verso Ovest. Guerriero senza nome Un guerriero senza nome che è intrappolato all'interno della Zucca della Nebbia. Lo si vede quando Chao racconta a Son Goku della zucca nell'episodio 79. Questo guerriero brandisce una sovnya, (un'arma russa simile alla naginata) e indossa un'armatura che ricorda quella indossata dai soldati cinesi durante le dinastie Ming e Qing. Anche l'Orso Bandito, lo Stregone del Toro (nei primi episodi), la Tigre Bandito, il Sky Dragon e Lord Yao indossano armature simili. Chenshi Chenshi è ancora in fasce quando il suo villaggio viene attaccato da Kinkaku e Ginkaku. I due malfattori hanno con se una zucca magica in grado di risucchiare gli uomini se questi non rispondevano quando venivano chiamati per nome, e così catturarono tutti gli abitanti del villaggio con questo sistema. Tuttavia, poiché il piccolo Ceshin è ancora un neonato di appena due settimane non c'è modo che possa rispondere; così Terrore costringe la madre di Chenshi a dirgli il suo nome in modo da poterlo chiamare. Ma poiché Son Goku voleva sbarazzarsi di Terrore e Peste alla richiesta di Chao e, non potendo egli stesso tollerare simili ingiustizie, ferma il piano, e Chenshi viene così risparmiato. Il design del personaggio è esattamente lo stesso di Turbo Norimaki. Re Wonton e Regina Harumaki Il re e la regina di una terra che Son Goku visita nell'episodio 80. Tengono un match che tra il Maestro Chin della Scuola Chin Star e Sky Dragon della Scuola dell'artiglio della Pantera per il titolo di Maestro di Arti Marziali , ma invece è Son Goku a combattere per Chin. Genitori della Principessa Misa Re Kress (ク レ ス 王 - Kuresu-ō) e Regina Kress (ク レ ス 女王 - Kuresu Joō) sono i sovrani che regnano nel Villaggio di Fiend, una terra visitata da Son Goku nell'episodio ottantuno. Biografia I due sovrani mandano Son Goku nel regno dei demoni per salvare la loro figlia, la Principessa Misa, che venne rapita da Shula, il re del mondo dei demoni, che stava progettando di sposarla. Dopo che Son Goku la salva e lascia il regno dei demoni, si incontra di nuovo con il re e la regina. Il re inizialmente era molto diffidente nei confronti di Son Goku quando lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta, ma alla fine si ricredette vedendo la sua abilità. Nonostante i dubbi del re, Son Goku salva sua figlia, dopo di che festeggiano. Il re è anche a conoscenza dell'esistenza del Maestro Muten. Pinfu Pinfu (ピンフ - pinfu) è il neonato che è costretto a continui trasferimenti assieme i suoi genitori a causa dei frequenti attacchi ai villaggi da parte del mostro InoShikaCho in cui lui e i suoi genitori si recavano. Pinfu appare nell'episodio ottantadue. Biografia Dopo che il primo villaggio in cui Pinfu e i suoi genitori vivevano viene attaccato, così Pinfu e i suoi genitori sono costretti a trasferirsi in un secondo villaggio; poiché questa sembrava essere una decisione più saggia, piuttosto che rimanere nel villaggio che era stato attaccato. Mentre Pinfu e famiglia si stanno spostando verso l'altro villaggio, i freni del loro trattore si guastano e si ritrovano col veicolo fuori controllo, con tutti i loro effetti personali nel trattore. Fortunatamente vengono soccorsi e salvati da Son Goku, che in quel momento stava passando per la strada. Il villaggio in cui Pinfu e genitori si trasferiscono viene presto attaccato nuovamente da InoShikaCho, e Pinfu e i suoi genitori non hanno altra scelta che traslocare ancora una volta. Saga del 22° Torneo Tenkaichi Lottatore con la cresta Il Lottatore con la Cresta è un lottatore senza nome che affronta Yamcha durante il round delle eliminatorie al 22° Torneo Tenkaichi. Biografia Il lottatore con la cresta lancia in aria alcune tavole che distrugge con un solo pugno. Yamcha allora esclama che le tavole non reagiscono come un avversario vero, e il lottatore con la cresta in tutta risposta dice che Yamcha non sarà in grado di contrattaccare quando lo affronterà. Yamcha però vince lo scontro. Dopo lo scontro, Tenshinhan afferma che Yamcha ha avuto la possibilità di infliggere al suo avversario un colpo schiacciante, ma ha scelto di non farlo. Yamcha gli dice che non voleva ferire gravemente l'uomo, ma solo vincere lo scontro. Questo personaggio si vedrà nuovamente in una banda di tre criminali che cercano di svaligiare la Kame House durante la Saga del Grande Mago Piccolo, ma che vengono fermati da Yamcha e Lunch. Apparizioni nei videogiochi n Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, l'aspetto dei banditi che si trovano nel Covo dei Ladri è basato su quello del lottatore con la cresta. Lottatore di Sumo Il Lottatore di Sumo è un lottatore di Sumo anonimo che si scontra con Tenshinhan durante il round delle eliminatorie al 22° Torneo Tenkaichi. Biografia Il lottatore di Sumo entra sul ring pronto a combattere contro Tenshinhan. Un altro combattente insulta il lottatore di Sumo per il suo aspetto sovrappeso. Allora il lottatore di Sumo esce dal ring e rabbiosamente dice al combattente che lo ha offeso di dirglielo in faccia. Il combattente colpisce il lottatore di Sumo allo stomaco, senza però sortire alcun effetto. Il lottatore di Sumo allora scaraventa contro il muro il combattente che lo aveva insultato (sembra che ciò sia piuttosto doloroso poiché il colpo fa perdere i denti al ragazzo). Yamcha dice che è abbastanza forte, e Jackie Chun aggiunge che combattenti del genere sono difficili da battere. Lo scontro inizia e il lottatore di Sumo si scaglia contro Tenshinhan; ma quest'ultimo lo colpisce rapidamente in testa facendolo collassare all'istante. Tenshinhan vince lo scontro scioccando tutti. Curiosità Un lottatore molto simile a questo di nome Doskoi appare in Dragon Ball Z: La minaccia del demone malvagio. Saga Piccolo del Grande Mago Piccolo Lottatore senza nome ferito da Tenshinhan Un uomo che Tenshinhan ferisce durante uno scontro di arti marziali, il quale nutre un forte rancore nei confronti di Tenshinhan. Alla fine i due si riappacificano nell'episodio centosette. Biografia Questo viene brutalmente battuto sul ring durante un torneo di arti marziali anonimo tenutosi prima del 22 ° Torneo Tenkaichi. Mentre i lottatori combattono davanti al numero pubblico di tifosi esaltati, Tenshinhan vince il combattimento, ma invece di fermarsi quando ottiene la vittoria, rompe senza pietà la gamba dell'uomo. Durante la ricerca delle Sfere del Drago nella Saga del Grande Mago Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Jiaozi e il Maestro Muten arrivano in una città quasi vuota. Tenshinhan bussa alla porta della casa dove si dice che la Sfera del Drago si trovi. Quando la moglie dell'uomo apre la porta, Tenshinhan si trova faccia a faccia con l'ex avversario. Seduto a un tavolo, l'uomo riconosce Tenshinhan. Dice che ha sofferto con ben tredici ossa rotte, e che gli ci sono voluti due anni per riprendersi e tornare a casa sua dopo quello che Tenshinhan gli aveva fatto. Mentre la moglie dell'uomo chiama la polizia, credendo che sia Tenshinhan il responsabile della serie di omicidi commessi da Tamburello, Tenshinhan esprime le sue più sentite scuse col cuore ai due, e chiede loro la Sfera del Drago. L'uomo si fa beffe delle scuse di Tenshinhan e si rifiuta totalmente di voler avere qualcosa a che fare con lui. Fuori dalla casa, il Maestro Muten e Jiaozi si accorgono di un gruppo di auto della polizia che stanno sopraggiungendo. La polizia entra in casa per arrestare Tenshinhan accusato dell'omicidio di tutti i lottatori di arti marziali. Il Maestro Muten allora entra in casa per cercare di calmare la situazione; un ufficiale lo riconosce e ascolta l'anziano maestro che fa da garante per Tenshinhan. Muten è in grado di dimostrare l'innocenza di Tenshinhan e la polizia così se ne va. Tenshinhan chiede di nuovo ai due la Sfera del Drago, ma non fidandosi di Tenshinhan, l'uomo esclama stancamente che l'ex allievo dell'Eremita della Gru inizierà a fare a pezzi la sua umile casa nella ricerca dell'oggetto. Invece di arrabbiarsi, Tenshinhan si prostra ai piedi dell'uomo, chiedendogli perdono per le sue precedenti azioni crudeli supplicandolo di dargli la Sfera del Drago così da poter risolvere la brutta situazione del momento, offrendosi persino di far si che l'uomo si possa vendicare su di lui spezzandogli le braccia se lo desidera Sorpreso dall'umiltà di Tenshinhan, l'uomo depone la pistola e concede a Tenshinhan il suo perdono. Dice che potrebbe avere la Sfera del Drago, che attualmente tiene con se il suo bambino che sta dormendo. Guardia forzuta del Re La Guardia Forzuta del Re è membro delle Milizie della Terra. È molto forte per essere un Terrestre, oltre che di corporatura molto grossa e imponente (è alto quasi quanto il Grande Mago Piccolo, che è alto più di 2,50 metri). Biografia Questo soldato tenta di contrastare la conquista del Castello del Re da parte del Grande Mago Piccolo, ma viene ucciso con una mano che gli trafigge il petto dopo che si rifiuta di dire a Piccolo dove si trovi il Re Furry. Si presume che poi sia stato resuscitato assieme alle altre vittime del Grande Mago Piccolo e dei suoi figli demoniaci. Potere Questa guardia è molto forte per un essere umano normale, ma nonostante sappia che il Grande Mago Piccolo usa un po' di magia "nera" ed è immune ai proiettili, egli è ancora convinto di poterlo sconfiggere in qualche modo. Alla fine viene facilmente eliminato da Piccolo. Saga del 23° Tenkaichi Genitori Adottivi di Piccolo Una oppia di anziani che trova l'ultimo uovo del Grande Mago Piccolo, che contiene Piccolo Jr. E' l'anziana signora a trovare l'uovo, e lei e suo marito lo portarono a casa loro. Una volta rincasati i due anziani assistono alla nascita di Piccolo Jr. Più tardi, il giovane Piccolo incendia la casa vuota della coppia e promette vendetta. La coppia appare solo nell'episodio centoventitré dell'anime e non compare nel manga. La vecchia signora assomiglia a Nonna Haru, la bottegaia del Villaggio Pinguino. Tai Tai è un bambino che compare solo nell'anime di Dragon Ball. Biografia Egli festeggia il compleanno con la sua famiglia durante la Saga del 23° Tenkaichi, quando Piccolo da bambino si arrabbia alla vista della loro famiglia felice e lancia una pietra attraverso la finestra di casa. Mentre sono distratti, Piccolo entra in casa e li sorprende da dietro. Il Namekiano saccheggia casa loro e poi fugge nel bosco. La famiglia allora manda il proprio cane contro il Piccolo, ma questi lo scaglia via, scoprendo così parte del suo potere latente. Il padre di Tai ha un aspetto quasi identico a quello del Padre di Panji in ''Dragon Ball: La leggenda delle sette sfere''. Pattuglia 15 La Pattuglia 15 è un gruppo composto da due soldati dell'esercito di Re Furry che compaiono nell'episodio centoventicinque. Scoprono un orso morto che è stato ucciso da un giovane Piccolo. Inizialmente scambiano il piccolo Namekiano per un bambino innocente e lo avvertono che potrebbero esserci bracconieri, ma Piccolo usa i suoi poteri per danneggiare i loro cannoni, spaventandoli e facendoli fuggire. Riferimenti Categoria:Personaggi minori Categoria:Informazioni